thechristianfursonafandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the First Christmas
This my second Paw Patrol biblical story. Characters * Paw Patrol Show Characters * Andres * Franco * Gabriel * Vicente Character Roles * Ryder * Chase * Marshall * Skye * Rocky * Rubble * Zuma * Tracker * Julius Goodway * Justina Goodway * Farmer Al * Mr. Porter * Mayor Humdinger Plot A snowy day It all begins During a snowy day on December 24, where are preparing and fixing a big christmas tree. Ryder and the Pups are almost finishing putting up decoration on the Tree. Ryder: Okay. We're almost done pups. Chase: Yeah.... Skye:(flies and puts a golden star on top on the tree) There.(Landed down to the snow) Ryder: Hm... I bet this is done. ???: Not yet Paw Patrol. Paw Patrol: Huh? Vicente, Andres Franco and Gabriel arrived carried a small stage made of wood and puts it underneath the christmas tree and Gabriel Places the figures of Baby Jesus, Mary, Joseph, 3 kings and the Shepered and some cute animal figures under a small Manger scene that sets up underneath the stage. Vicente: Hey! Ryder: Vicente, Andres, Gabriel, Franco! Pups: Guys! The Paw Patrol pups tumbled the 3 pups. Vicente: Hey Ryder. Ryder: Vicente(noticed his jacket and a red scarf) what are you doing here? Vicente: Just helping out and try to celebrate christmas along with my friends. Ryder: Cool Andres: pups you're burying us. Chase: heheh sorry. The Pups jumped back. Zuma: Andwes, Fwanco, Gabwiel nice Scarf. Andres:THanks(Wears his gear along with a red Scarf) Franco:heheh(Wears his gear along with a blue Scarf) Gabriel: Salamat(thanks)(wears his gear along with a yellow Scarf) Ryder: Vicente. what is that(points to a manger scene) Vicente: Oh. That one...That's a manger scene where Jesus is born. Andres: Remember what I told you last time..... Ryder:(Scratches his chin using his hand) Yeah.... Andres:(goes near the 2) I will tell about our display we brought earlier? Ryder: Really! Andres: Yeah. but first it's so cold out here. Brr.... (shivers) Ryder: hehehe right.(calls the Pups) Pups let's head inside! The Paw Patrol, Gabriel, Vicente, Andres and Franco heads inside the Lookout and have some hot cocoa. A story begins The Paw Patrol, Gabriel, Vicente, Andres and Franco are sitting on their bean bags and drinking their hot cocoa. Andres: ah.... Ryder:(Drinks his cocoa) So Andres. what is the story? Andres: Vicente.. Vicente: I will tell.....(Gets a small pocket bible from his pocket and opened the Gospel of Lucas) (Story begins) Vicente: IT all begins at a morning where Mary returns home..... Marie: Whew.. that's all the Jugs I have filled. Vicente: And Suddenly. an Angel of God Appeared Marie: AH! Gabriel: you lady full of Grace the Lord is with you don't be afraid. I will bear good news you will bear a boy name him "Ryder" who will save mankind from sin, inherit the Throne of David and his rule has no end for he is the son of God. Marie: How can it be.... I am a Virgin? Gabriel: The holy spirit will bestow upon you...and you know what to do....(Fades away) Marie: May it will be done.... and suddenly Marie goes with Josue and heads first to Santa Monica. at Santa Monica. Justania: (humming) ah....(Looks on the window) Marie? Marie: Justania! Justania: Marie! the 2 run and they encountered each other. Justania: Marie. out of all most women you are chosen by God. my Pup I hold yipped for Joy... Marie: Yeah I can't believe it Either.. too.... Justania:(Giggled) Let's go inside. to relax.. Marie: and you will bestow someone too... Marie, Justania:(Giggled and gets inside and sees Julius sitting). Vicente:(Narrated) Mary and Joseph settled with Zechariah and Elisabeth for 3 months until December 23rd. and Mary and Elisabeth were sat apart and Mary and Josue sets for Bethlehem. back to them... Justania: (giggled) I bet this young pup(shows Julius a baby Chocolate Labrador) is a preparator of the way of the Messiah... I don't know how to name him... Julius:hmmm....(Writes on a stone tablet) Zuma..... Juan el Bautista..... Justania: Zuma.... I like it... Just as then..... Julius: Yeah...(Notices something) I can speak now! Justania: Thank the LORD! on the road to Bethlehem.... Marie rides on a donkey while Josue leads the way. At Bethlehem Vicente: As Joseph and Mary arrived at Bethlehem they went to a cescribe to be listed in a census. after they listed they asked... Josue: Is there any room for us to stay. we've been travelling for days.... Inn Keeper: Sorry we don't have room. My inn is full. Josue: I see... thanks.....(Left the Inn) Vicente: They headed at least 4 inns. and asked if they have a place to rest. and you know what the inn keepers answered. Pups(real): What does they answered? Ryder(real): No. Vicente: Ryder's right. NO! Vicente: Until they stopped by an inn co-owned. Josue:(knocks the Door) Hello. Mr. Porter: Greetings.. What can I do with you? Josue: Do you have a room for us? We need a place to rest. Farmer Al: (approaches to Mr. Porter) What can do for you 2? Josue: We need a place do you have a room? Farmer Al: No. but I have a small barn at a distance I will take you there. Josue: Thank you... Vicente: The Kind Farmer Guided Joseph and Mary to the Barn. and as they arrived at the Barn. The Birth of Jesus As night begins to fall on Adventure Bay Rubble(real): What happened. The Pups listened to Vicente. Andres(real): Yeah. Vicente: The Time is come.... Back at the Story.... Farmer Al: Here we are... The Barn is full of hay, cows, Sheep and Colt. Marie: (moans) Help! Just as then.... Josue:(Puts some hay on the floor) There...(gently laid Marie over the hay) Now Push! Marie:(Pushes) Vicente: Mary pushed and Pushed until... Baby boy:(Cries) Josue:hahaha. Just as then Marie stayed on his place and suddenly.... Josue:(Gets some swaddling clothes and puts it over the baby and notices a Manger)(Gives the Baby to Marie) Vicente: Joseph prepared the Manger for the Baby boy. and now puts the baby on a manger atop on some fresh hay. with his parents watching over..... MEanwhile... At the Fields.... At The Fields.... Back to Story Zuma: Ahhhh a cold breeze... Rubble: YEah.... Rocky: Brr..... Vicente: A bright light shines over the land as the 3 sheep herders watched their sheep. Zuma:(Cover his face) Ah... Too Bright! Rubble: Yes... It's so shiny. Rocky:I'm Scared...(Cover's his face using his paws) Gabriel: Greeting's Don't be afraid I bring good news a messiah is born you find him in a manger laying is Swaddling clothes. Vicente: Just as then archangel raised the rest of the Angels sang and praised the lord.. Rocky: I can't believe this the lord send us news. Zuma:(Amazed) Come Let's go to Bethlehem and see what the lowd is given to us. Rocky, Zuma and Rubble rushed to the stable and sees the 2. Vicente: As the sheperds arrived at the stable they tell the news to Mary and Mary treasured it in her heart. At the Palace.... Vicente: The 3 kings are at the Palace. Mayor Humdinger: What's the news? Chase: We heard that a saviour is born. Mayor Humdinger: Where is it? Marshall: we heard that the A star can lead us to Bethlehem. and when we arrived there we will worship him Mayor Humdinger: When you come back. tell me where he is and I will go Worship him too.... Vicente: The 3 Kings left the Palace with gifts on their packs. Mayor HUmdinger:(snickers) I have an evil plan.... Epiphany Vicente: As night Passes by the 3 kings followed the star they reached Bethlehem... and sees a stable flocks by sheep and some shepherds. Chase, Marshall, Tracker:(goes near the manger) Tracker: Lady. We've believe that this kid shall be the rise and fall of Israel what's his name? Marie:Ryder.... His name is Ryder....(looks onto baby Ryder who is asleep) Chase, Marshall, Tracker, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma:(Kneeled) Chase: I offer this Bag of Gold to you.... Marshall: I offer a jar of Incense to ya.... Tracker: I offer a box of Myrhh for you... The 3 kings gives their gifts to the Holy Family. Just as then... God(mind): Three kings you need to go home in the other way... The 6 pups heads to seperate ways while Josue, Marie and Baby Ryder goes to sleep. Massacre of the Innocents Vicente: Back at the Palace. Herod is annoyed when the kings come back. Mayor Humdinger: Looks like the kings took so long. and I've heard this new king of the Jews... I need to take action. Vicente: Just as then King Herod ordered the Massacre of the Innocents... mission: Kill all infants! The paw Patrol Gasped about what they heard. Franco: Why? Vicente: Herod orders this but back to the story when the orders reached Bethlehem. God sends an Angel and alramed them Gabriel:(Shake Josue) Wake up! Josue:(opens his eyes) What is it? Gabriel: Take You and Your Wife and Kid and get out of here Now! Josue: Yes. Vicente: And Mary and Joseph takes the baby Jesus to Egypt and to escape. and prophecy Fullfilled. Andres, Franco: What Prophecy? The Paw Patrol listened Sternly while eating kibbles and drinking milk Vicente: The Propecy is predicted by Prophet Heremias. "A voice is heard in Ramah, Weeping and great mourning, Rachel weeping for her children and refusing to be comforted, because they are no more." Ending and a Merry Christmas Skye: What happened? Vicente: As Jesus begins to grow. an Angel appeared to Joseph in a dream. and told them that Herod is dead. and the Holy Family went back from Egypt to Israel. Gabriel: Where? Vicente: They never head to Bethlehem. but they headed to Nazareth, Mary and Joseph's Town. Ryder: And there he grew up? Vicente: Yes. And Suddenly.... ???: Ho! Ho! HO! Everyone decked in their Winter Gear and heads outside. Vicente, Andres, Gabriel, Franco: SANTA?! Ryder: Santa! Santa: hey Ryder. Ryder: What are you doing here? Chase: Yeah. Santa: I am just delivering gifts to you since you are nice. Vicente: Thanks. Santa: and I almost forgot...(Gives a present to the Paw Patrol) That is Special. Ryder: What's inside? Andres: We're gonna soon Find out. Santa:(Puts 11 gifts under the christmas tree) there. I will leave ya now. Santa:(Begins to fly on his Sleigh) MERRY CHRISTMAS!(zooms Away) Just as then Vicente: Ryder shall we open the first gift? Ryder:(opens the Gifts) Pups its shiny Chase: LEt us see... Ryder shows the gifts. 2 shiny silver stars. The Star of David and the Star of Bethlehem. Skye: I think I know where to put the 2 stars. Ryder:(gives the Star of Bethlehem to Skye and Star of David to Vicente) Vicente: (Puts the Star of David at the Roof of the manger) there Skye:(activates her wings and puts the Star of Bethlehem and infused a star on top) There! Suddenly the star of Bethlehem Shines over and lights the Manger Scene. Skye:(Lands to Ryder's Arms) whoa.. Ryder: Wow! Just as then.... Chase:(goes near his gift and open it) Cool A new Pup-tag!(Infused the new puptag on his puptag a GOLDEN Star Badge represents Gold) Marshall:(goes near his gift and open it) same as mine too.(infused the new puptag on his puptag and Chages its Appearance from Fire to 3 sticks with smoke represents the incense) Wow My tag Rocky:(Goes near his gift and recieves a Sheepstick with an infused puptag. His puptag is the same but adding a sheperds crook in the middlie) Wow. A sheepstaff just like in the story. Zuma:(Opens his Gift and infused his puptag and his Symbol is a Shepered's crook cross and supported by 2 hay bales on both sides represents his Role as a shepherd) wow I am same as wocky! Rubble:(Opens his Gift and received his tag a wrench with a Lamb in place of his Nut) Wow For me! Skye:(opens her gift and Receives something. A puptags and suddenly infuses it and her Tag Changes to Star of Bethlehem represents the Place) wow's it's looks like The Star I placed Earlier. Ryder:(Opens his gift and sees their happy group picture with the Pups and notices something behind it) Hm? Ryder:(Reads a letter behind the picture frame) Thank you for being us as your friends no.... FAMILY. PAW PATROL PUPS! Ryder:(Sniffs) Just as then The Pups Goes near Ryder and gives a group hug. Franco: We are having a big and happy family Paw Patrol: Yeah Chase: Andres, Vicente, Franco your Tags! Vicente:(gets a tag from his pocket and turns out a tag and reveals to forms into a Star of David with a christian cross inside) wow. Franco:(Noticed his Puptag emblem and transforms into a Cross) WOW Andres:(noticed his puptag emblem and forms into the Israeli Coat of Arms) Nation Coat. Nice Just as then Ryder looks on the tree Ryder: Thanks the Lord who brings Jesus into the World. Just as then a bright light surrounded the Paw Patrol God: Have a merry Christmas Paw Patrol and I love you all. Ryder and the Pups heads inside and begins to Pray and thanking God. END Category:TheAlLieDComMander Content Category:Stories with Biblical themes Category:Stories Category:Retellings Category:Paw Patrol fanfics